DiNozzo!
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: What happens when you're living with DiNozzo and his kid? Read and find out. WARNINGS: Contains spanking of a minor as a form of discipline. No likey, no ready. Dont forget to review :) There is an OC character that is my invention.


Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

DiNozzo!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was downstairs in the basement working on his second boat. It was very soothing work and he needed soothing. One of his team members, Anthony DiNozzo, had recently moved in with his son, Paolo. Now there were two DiNozzos' in his house. _'Just my luck,' _he thought. Even worse DiNozzo had turned out to be a terrible disciplinarian. Thus it had fallen to him to keep him in line and the boy was 13 so keeping him line was proving to be very difficult. Gibbs muttered curses to himself as he carried on working on his boat.

...

Meanwhile upstairs Paolo was in his room playing on the PlayStation Gibbs had installed in the hope of keeping him occupied. Paolo attempted to keep his mind on the game but he soon found himself getting bored. His dad was watching a game and Gibbs was working on his boat. As he so often did he found himself thinking about how he and his dad came to be living with Gibbs. His parents were getting a divorce and his mother had kicked them both out of the house. When the two of them had turned up to work and it had been obvious something was wrong, his dad's boss had offered to take him in. Paolo wondered how many times Gibbs had regretted taking in him and his dad.

Giving up all thought of entertaining himself with the PlayStation the thirteen year old threw aside the controller his grey eyes glittering with annoyance. He needed something fun to do Damnit! He flopped on his bed and glared balefully at the ceiling. There must be something, anything that he could do. He was in the mood for getting up to mischief but he would have to make sure he wasn't caught out by Gibbs. If he was... Paolo shuddered. There was a reason his dad left disciplining him up to his boss.

After brooding for a few minutes the brown haired thirteen year old came up with an idea. He had always wanted to know what it would be like to drive on of NCIS SUVs. Gibbs lived fairly close to the base so it would easy for him to get out to the car park. He was well aware that by doing that he would be breaking the law but it wouldn't matter if he wasn't caught. Right? Right.

Resolved Paolo snuck over to the window, opened it quietly and hopped out the window. He landed silently on the grass and snuck away from the house and made his way towards NCIS headquarters.

When he got he was pleased to see and unattended SUV just outside the car park. Sometimes people could be so careless. Paolo crept forwards the car. He used skills that his dad didn't know about to pick the lock on the car and jumpstart the engine.

Soon he was off. _'Yes freedom!' _he cheered inwardly. He put his foot on the accelerator and was now barely keeping to the speed limit. The thirteen year old had never felt so free in his life. So what is had broken the law? He was thirteen years and he was determined to enjoy life any way he could.

It wasn't long before he reached a mall with a gaming arcade. He stopped the car a discreet distance away and got out. However as he was parking he accidently scrapped the car against the pole. He cursed inwardly but decided that there was nothing he could do about it and went into the arcade.

...

He was only gone for about two hours. He put the SUV back where he had found it and snuck back to the house. He climbed back through his bedroom window and lay down is bed. He pretended that he had been napping which would explain the silence from his room if the grownups had noticed it. Overall Paolo was quite proud of himself. This wasn't to last long.

Back downstairs in the basement Gibbs was just putting his sanding tool when his phone rang. "Hello," he said. He paused listening and then snapped the phone shut. He narrowed his eyes in thought and then went upstairs and knocked on Paolo's door.

"Yes?" the boy answered.

"Get your ass out here now boy!" he barked.

Inside his room Paolo swore to himself. "Shit," he muttered. He thought hard and prepared what he hoped would be a convincing lie. He slowly opened the door to face a very irate Gibbs. He tried his best to hide his guilt but had a feeling he wasn't doing so well. When he was all the way out the door he slowly approached Gibbs until he was standing in front of him.

"I just got a very interesting phone call," the grey haired alpha male began, "apparently one of NCIS SUVs has a mysteriously gotten a scratch on it. Do you know anything about that?"

Paolo did his best to look Gibbs straight in the eye. "No sir," he said as convincingly as he could. Gibbs narrowed his eyes he didn't believe him for one second.

"Tell me truth," he said firmly.

Paolo swallowed. "I did," he insisted.

Gibbs fixed him with his best death glare that was sure to make the boy crack eventually. It didn't take long.

"Oh alright, yes it was me," Paolo admitted.

Gibbs regarded him in silence and then pointed wordlessly towards the basement. With his head hanging in defeat the boy traipsed down the stairs with Gibbs following. Once inside the basement Gibbs instructed the boy to lean against the table with his jeans and briefs down. Paolo did as he was told. Gibbs went to a workbench and picked up a wooden paddle.

He came over to the teen and landed a good sharp smack against his ass. Paolo wasn't prepared for this. His eyes watered and he whimpered in pain. He gritted his teeth against any more pain-filled noises and tried to bare it was best he could.

Twelve more swats followed the first one and soon Paolo's butt was the shiny red colour of a tomato.

Having finished Gibbs allowed the boy to pull up his jeans and underwear. Once Paolo had done that he turned to face Gibbs.

"You learned your lesson boy?" his dad's boss asked.

Paolo nodded. "Yes sir," he whispered.

Gibbs nodded his satisfaction and indicate that the boy could leave. When he had gone, Gibbs turned back to his boat. He need to do something soothing again.


End file.
